You're My Angel!
by Cha2luvGaGa
Summary: Sakura baru saja ditembak oleh seorang lelaki culun yang sama sekali bukan tipenya. Namun, saat ia mengetahui kisah cowok itu, ia mulai menyukainya. Namun... saat takdir mulai datang, memainkan batin mereka... apa yang akan terjadi? RnR?


**You're My Angel!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**You're My Angel © Cha2luvGaGa**

**Summary:**

Sakura baru saja ditembak oleh seorang lelaki culun yang sama sekali bukan tipenya. Namun, saat ia mengetahui kisah cowok itu, ia mulai menyukainya. Namun...

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, slight of humor, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading all! I hope you like it! ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You're My Angel!<strong>

_Hari pertama_

"Hai Sakura-chaaaan~!"

Sial, tiga orang perempuan centil nan familiar itu menyapaku seperti di sebuah iklan operator lokal. Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang menghadapi masalah besar yang sering dialami oleh para siswi SMP jaman sekarang? Dasar egois.

"Hm," aku hanya membalas dengan dua konsonan yang telah kumodifikasikan dari salah satu siswa seumuranku yang beken di sini yang bernama... akh, aku lupa namanya. Ia bukan satu kelas denganku sih, tapi ia terkenal di sekolah ini. Tunggu, kalau ia terkenal, tetapi mengapa aku tidak tahu-menahu tentangnya? Apalagi dia cowok dan banyak perempuan yang mengidolakannya—kalau menurutku sih ia biasa saja.

Ah, masa bodoh. Penting ya memikirkan hal itu?

"Hei, pagi-pagi kok sudah bertopang dagu, sih? Kenapa?" tanya Ino menghampiriku.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Lagi galau,"

"APA?GALAU?" teriak mereka kompak.

"Biasa saja dong!" teriakku, "Iya, tentang masalah ini nih..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Tenten terlihat tidak sabaran ketika aku ingin menjelaskannya. Wajar saja, ia dan Ino memang sama-sama _gossipholic_.

"Phiuft... aku gak punya pacar."

.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat—

"—KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" tawa mereka serempak dengan sadisnya. "Apa aku bermimpi bahwa sobatku sekarang membutuhkan pacar? Kyahahaha~!"

"Hei! Kalian kok malah menertawakanku sih? Jahatnya!" mukaku memerah padam. Sial, memangnya kenapa? Kalau bagi kalian itu hal biasa, tapi bagiku itu adalah hal yang memalukan!

"Salah sendiri tidak ikut acara jadian massal," sindir Ino—yang telah berpacaran dengan Sai itu.

"Eh? Jadian massal? Apa pula itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ckckck... dasar ketinggalan jaman..." Ino lalu melanjutkan, "...jadian massal itu pernyataan cinta yang dilakukan secara berbarengan. Acara ini sudah dilaksanakan di seluruh kelas dan hanya di Konoha Junior High—sekolah kebanggaan kita ini!"

"Ka-Kapan itu dilaksanakan? Sudah lewat, ya?" aku menggebrak mejaku.

"_Nope, honey_. Acara ini belum selesai... selesainya sampai musim semi nanti, di mana kita akan menikmati mekarnya bunga sakura di taman belakang sekolah massal dengan sang pacar! Hyohohoho~!" balasnya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Iya deh, yang sudah punya pacar...

Yah, ketiga sobatku ini memang sudah punya pacar. Ino dengan Sai, Hinata dengan Naruto, dan Tenten dengan Neji, yang merupakan kakak Hinata yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA. Aku saja bingung bagaimana mereka berdua bisa bertemu—entah dijodohkan atau berawal dari dikenalkan oleh Hinata.

"Carikan aku pacar, dong..." ucapku lesu sambil membenamkan wajahku di meja. "Masa' kalian tega membiarkan aku yang melajang sendiri, sementara kalian asyik bersama pacar masing-masing... hiks... akhirnya kita 'kan tidak satu ras lagi..."

Mereka berdua menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Aku menegakkan kembali kepalaku dan menatap Hinata—sang pemberi pertanyaan tadi—dengan _deathglare. _"Contohnya, _timeline_-ku di _twitter _jadi rusak akibat _mention-mention_ mesra kalian bersama pacar-pacar kalian itu! Dan itu sangat-sangat menganggu! Lalu kalian sibuk sendiri dengan pacar kalian, sampai _mention-mention_ dariku diterlantarkan! Kalian tega sekali sih!"

_Yeah, _mungkin aku terlalu lebay, tapi yang kukatakan itu benar adanya!

"Ma-Maaf... kucarikan, deh..." Ino pun akhirnya mengalah, lalu mencari sesuatu di tasnya.

.

"Nah, ini diaaa~!" teriaknya penuh kegirangan sambil mengangkat secarik kertas putih yang dilipat itu ke atas.

"He? Apa itu?" tanyaku. Apa Ino sudah sinting, ya? Masa' ia ingin mencarikanku pacar dengan sebuah kertas? Jangan-jangan... ia ingin bermain ramalan bodoh yang biasa dimainkan anak-anak, yaitu 'Ramalan-Masa-Depanku-Kelak'!

Kalian tidak tahu permainannya? Cih, terserah! Yang jelas, permainan itu menyuruh kita untuk menyebutkan nama-nama lelaki di kelas yang kita sukai, lalu menyebutkan kendaraan idaman kita, angka-angka keberuntungan yang sebenarnya merupakan jumlah anak, dan menuliskan cita-cita kita. Kemudian semua itu dihitung dengan perhitungan konyol dan dapatlah suatu jawaban. Nama lelaki itu konon menjadi suami kita, kendaraan itu nantinya menjadi kendaraan kita kelak, lalu angka keberuntungan kita menjadi jumlah anak kita—malah ada yang pernah dapat seratus anak—dan cita-cita itulah yang akan menjadi pekerjaan kita kelak. Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai kebenaran ramalan bodoh itu—sumpah!

Kembali ke cerita. Kini Ino membuka lipatan kertas itu lebar-lebar. "Bukan, bodoh. Ini daftar absen siswa kelas 2-B—kelas kebanggaan kita!"

"Jadi, apa gunanya barang itu?" tanya Ten-Ten tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja... untuk mencari pasangan yang 'lowong' buat Sakura! Aku telah membaginya menjadi dua kolom, yaitu perempuan dan laki-laki! Aturan mainnya itu kita menjodohkan pasangan-pasangan yang sudah jadian!" tukasnya bersemangat.

"Semoga... aku mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada ketiga sobatku ini..." doaku yang langsung dibalas oleh ucapan 'amin' oleh mereka bertiga.

"Yosh, kita mulai dari Ino!" perempuan berambut pirang dan biasa dikuncir itu membuka tutup bulpennya, lalu menarik garis dari satu kotak ke kotak yang lain.

"Yang ini ke sini... yang ini sudah punya pacar dari sekolah lain... yang ini ke sini lagi..." mulutnya sibuk berceloteh dan tangannya menarik garis dari satu kotak ke kotak lainnya, sedangkan yang mempunyai pacar lain hanya dilingkari olehnya. Kami bertiga hanya sibuk memandangi kertas itu.

.

.

.

"Yoooosh~! Sudah selesai nih!" tak lama kemudian, Ino berteriak dengan lantang yang sontak membuat kami semua yang ada di kelas kaget.

"Mana? Mana? Mana?" tukasku ceria. Hinata dan Tenten pun ikut menimbrungi.

_Semoga aku dapat yang tampan, baik, dan pintar... tapi tampan yang paling penting!_

"Hmm... jadi, yang lowong... adalah..."

.

.

.

"...hanya Akimichi Chouji."

.

.

.

DOEEENG!

"Inooo~! Kau mau membuat kelas ini menjadi arena gulat ya?" ucapku sambil mencekik lehernya.

"Ahhk... uhhk..." ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Lagipula, siapa yang mau dengan Akimichi Chouji, hah? Lelaki bertubuh semok itu bukanlah tipeku! Mending ia mirip dengan Shin Dong—apa tulisannya benar?—anggota Super Junior itu, meski agak gemuk namun terlihat _cool _di tiap sisinya!

"Lihat ya, Ino," aku meraih sebuah majalah yang baru kubeli tadi pagi di tasku, lalu membuka-buka halamannya dengan kasar. "Aku butuh cowok seperti ini!" lalu...

PLUK!

"Aww... sakit Sakura-chaaan!" desisnya, lalu meraih majalah yang sengaja kutemplokkan di mukanya. Sama seperti tadi, Hinata dan Tenten turut menimbrungi Ino dan melihat-lihat empat baris cowok dengan pose seluruh tubuh di majalahku dan ada judul yang bertuliskan '_The Most Favorite Boys of the Month!_'

"Tunggu... yang seperti ini sih jarang! Mana ada lelaki yang mirip seperti Kim Bum, Greyson Chance, Robert Pattinson, dan Logan Lerman..."

"Kalau begitu kita taruhan! Kita akan mencari cowok bermuka seperti itu sekarang juga di seluruh kelas di sekolah ini!" tukasku bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangan kananku dan mengangkatnya ke atas, lalu berlari ke luar kelas.

Yang jelas, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Akimichi Choujiii~!

"Hei, kalau tidak dapat, kau harus jadian dengan Chouji ya!" balas Ino yang ternyata mengejarku dari belakang itu.

Mendengar itu, kupingku merasa panas. Aku menengok ke belakang. Sialan!

"Sembarangan! Aku tidak ma—"

BRUUUK!

.

"Kyaaaa~!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma-Maaf Sakura-san!" suara itu terdengar ketika mataku sedang mencoba mengatur fokusnya agar penglihatanku kembali jelas.

"Ngggh..." dengungku. Duh, bokongku sakit sekali!

Ketika penajaman penglihatanku telah kembali, aku menatap seorang lelaki berambut merah dan memakai kacamata bulat nan tebal dan berpenampilan blak-blakan sedang mencoba mendudukkan badanku. Sungguh sangat culun.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, lelaki culun.

.

.

.

Aku mengucek-kucek mataku sekali lagi, lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

Kenapa hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki culun? Mengapa tidak Justin Bieber atau sejenisnya saja? Lalu... apa aku tidak salah dengar kalau ia memanggil namaku—Sakura-san? Kurasa aku tidak pernah bertemu—apalagi berkenalan dengannya!

.

.

.

"K-Kyaaah~!" spontan aku melepaskan cengkeramannya di bahuku yang menurutku... terlalu dekat dari jarak tubuhnya!

"Ma-Maaf... ta-tapi..." cowok culun itu menunduk, namun kelihatan sekali mukanya sangat memerah—seperti ingin menahan sesuatu.

.

"...aku menyukai Sakura-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

DEG!

.

"E-Ekh? Ap-Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan muka yang memerah layaknya udang segar yang direbus. Sumpah, ini pertama kalinya seorang lelaki menembakku!

"A-Aku menyukaimu... makanya... maukah... kau... ken—"

"—WOW, WOW, WOW, WOW, WOW! TUNGGU DULU!" selaku, "Kita bahkan belum kenalan!"

"Ki... Kita... waktu itu..." lelaki itu terdiam sebentar.

Tiba-tiba Ino—yang sedari tadi masih mengejarku—tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

"Ssst, apa kau terima saja? Coba saja dulu pacaran dengannya. Lagipula ia tidak terlihat seperti berandalan." bisiknya padaku.

Hatiku tergerak juga. Iya ya, tapi... penampilannya itu lho, berantakan! Kalian juga pasti akan merasa jijik ketika melihat seorang lelaki culun nan menjijikkan, bukan? Nggak banget deh.

Lelaki itu kembali bersuara. "Wa-Waktu it—"

PLOK!

.

Aku kembali menemplokkan majalahku—yang kutemplokkan ke muka Ino dan kebetulan terbawa juga olehnya—ke arah mukanya dengan kencang.

"Maaf, tapi kamu bukan tipe cowok idamanku! Tipe-tipe cowok idamanku ada di majalah itu! Jaa~!" ucapku terburu-buru, lalu menarik Ino kembali ke kelas kami.

"Adudududuh~" ia hanya mengaduh kesakitan, lalu memerhatikan isi majalah itu dengan seksama.

.

Cih, aku tidak mau dengan cowok culun seperti itu!

_-You're My Angel!-_

"Hei, Hinata, Tenten, kalian tahu tid—"

"JANGAN DICERITAKAN!" teriakku setengah serak seraya kembali ke tempat dudukku. Oh iya, kami sudah kembali ke tempat duduk kami masing-masing. "Itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk dijadikan lelucon ataupun bahan gosip tanpa seijinku, tahu!"

Ino, Hinata dan Tenten mengerubungi tempat dudukku lagi. "Oh, Sakura-chan, salahkah aku menceritakannya pada mereka?" tanya Ino sambil menatapku dengan _puppy eyes_—yang sebenarnya malah membuatku ingin muntah. Juga ingin buang air besar.

"Cih... tapi jangan disebar kemana-mana ya!" ucapku sambil kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di meja.

_Oh, dear..._

.

.

.

"Begitu..." ucap mereka berdua—Hinata dan Tenten—bersamaan, "...kenapa tidak coba pacaran saja dengan dia? Tampaknya ia anak yang baik."

"Betul juga," seru Ino menimpali, "Jangan menilai seseorang dari luar dulu."

Aku menatap tajam pada mereka bertiga. "Kalian itu tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kata-kata itu memang gampang diucapkan, tapi sulit dilakukan bagi orang-orang manapun!"

"Bersyukur aku mendapat pacar yang tampan, baik, dan berprestasi..." ucap Tenten bersyukur.

"Tampan? Jelas-jelas Neji itu mirip _bishounen _masih kaubilang tampan? Sinting!" teriakku yang membuat wajah Hinata dan Tenten berubah menjadi garang.

"_Dalem banget..._" ucap Ino sambil meninggalkan mejaku karena bel masuk sudah berdering.

_-You're My Angel!-_

_Hari kedua_

Aku melangkah masuk ke koridor menuju ke kelasku. Syukurlah, meski masih musim dingin, tetapi cuacanya mulai cerah! Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat musim panas saja.

Tapi... yang paling kutunggu adalah musim semi, yakni saat musim dingin konyol ini telah berakhir. Musim dimana bunga sakura akan bermekaran, lalu kami semua akan berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon sakura... lalu menghabiskan waktu memandang bunga-bunga lucu itu sambil tertawa bersama. Cih, andai aku punya pacar... pasti musim semi akan terasa lebih bermakna.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, semalam aku masih belum bisa tidur karena kepikiran pembicaraan yang melantur dari mulut Ino. Betul juga _sih_ kata Ino, bahwa kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja. Tapi, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa seorang manusia bisa menjadi seorang yang _munafik_? Ehm, maksudku kita selalu menasehati seseorang dengan kata-kata "Jangan selalu melihat seseorang dari luarnya!", tetapi kita sendiri menginginkan seseorang yang cantik maupun tampan sebagai pendamping hidup kita. _Well, _abaikan saja omonganku barusan kalau kau tidak mengerti. Aku juga tidak akan berbicara lagi, karena...

.

"Halo, Sakura-san."

.

...AKU BERTEMU DENGAN COWOK GANTENG HARI INI!

.

Demi Tuhan dan nama Jepangku, lelaki itu sumpah—ganteng sekali! Lelaki itu berambut merah darah ala orang Eropa tetapi _cool_ dan sedikit diacak-acak—tidak seperti anak-anak _emo_ yang terlalu berlebihan, lalu matanya berwarna _aquamarine_—dan itu memberi kesan _cool _bagi penampilannya! Inilah tipe idamanku yang kucari-cari! Siap-siap saja kau dapat hukuman dariku, Ino! Hahaha!

"Halo, Sakura-san." ucapnya sambil melambai sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang membuatku meleleh! _Oh my good... _rasanya ingin mati! Kyaaa~!

Namun, seorang Haruno Sakura harus bisa menjaga _image _yang tenang! "Ha-Halo..." ucapku yang

Tunggu. Tadi ia memanggilku 'Sakura-san'. Ekh? Dari mana ia tahu namaku? Apa dia mengenaliku? Jangan-jangan... ia menguntitku untuk mencari tahu namaku lagi!

"Kaget?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku kebingungan. Kaget? Apa maksudnya?

Ia hanya tersenyum lembut—sekali lagi, ia benar-benar membuatku meleleh. Sumpah, aku betul-betul tidak tahan!

"Aku mengubah penampilanku. Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Alisku mengkerut. "Mengubah penampila—AH! Kau... yang kemarin itu ya?" tanyaku memastikan.

Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ti... Tidak mungkin..." aku menutup mulutku, "...bagaimana kau... mengubahnya? Kau mengecat rambut atau memakai _wig_?"

"Tentu saja mewarnainya. Untuk urusan mata, aku tidak lagi memakai kacamata—melainkan kontak lensa. Waktu itu kau memberiku majalah, 'kan? Aku meniru tatanannya dari sana." jelasnya.

.

"_Bohong... _" aku membatin dari dalam hati. Tidak mungkin ia sampai senekat ini!

"Kau... kenapa sampai mau berubah seperti ini sih?" tanyaku heran.

"A-Aku... hanya ingin... mengajak Sakura-san kencan denganku hari Minggu besok!" ucapnya sambil menunduk pelan.

"Hm..." jawabku, "Tunggu dulu. Aku bahkan belum mengetahui namamu! Namamu siapa?"

"Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori. Salam kenal!" sambutnya lalu tertawa ramah.

_Oh—my—God._

Akasuna no Sasori, kau mau membunuhku ya? Senyumanmu itu membuatku nyaris sesak bernapas!

"Su-Sudah dulu, ya. Ba-Baiklah, aku akan kencan denganmu! Hari Minggu, oke?" duh, entah kenapa aku jadi tergagap-gagap begini. Pasti karena melihat senyumannya yang kian meracuni hatiku! Kemungkinan besar bola mataku telah berubah menjadi hati berwarna _pink _besar.

"Oke. _See you,_" ucapnya lalu melambai, kemudian melangkah pergi.

Detik berikutnya, aku mimisan.

.

Sial, ternyata dia ganteng juga!

_-You're My Angel!-_

"Cie, yang sudah punya pacar..." sambut Ino, Hinata dan Tenten ketika aku masuk ke kelas.

Otomatis kepalaku berputar ke arah pintu depan—di mana mereka bertiga menyambutku dengan sorakan itu.

"Ka-Kalian melihatnya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Yuuhuu," Ino mengiyakan, "Bahkan ia mengajakmu kencan! Berita bagus untuk seorang Haru—HMMMP!"

"Diam atau mulutmu akan kuiris-iris." ancamku sambil membekap mulut Ino yang asal main ceplas-ceplos itu dengan cengkeramanku yang paling kuat. Kemungkinan besar nanti salah satu bagian mulutnya pasti ada yang terluka.

"Hmmmp! Hmmmp! Hmmmmmph!" ia kembali mengatakan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti.

Merasa tidak enak, akhirnya kulepaskan bekapan itu.

"Jadi, kau menerimanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Lagipula ia telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang ganteng!" ucapku dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Wow, selamat ya!" puji Hinata dan Tenten.

Sementara Ino hanya diam. Aku menyindirnya sebentar. "Hoi, Ino, kau ingat 'kan perjanjian kita?"

"Ta-Tapi dia 'kan hanya mengajakmu kencan! Bukan mengajakmu jadi—"

"Eits, janji..." ledekku padanya. Haha, kalau sudah kalah lebih baik menyerah saja _deh_!

"Iya, iya, tapi kau 'kan belum menentukan hukumannya!" tukas perempuan penyuka segala jenis bunga-bungaan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, hukumannya kau harus mengerjakan PR Biologi-ku! Oke?"

"Ka-Kau gila, ya? Itu 'kan sampai lima puluh nomor! Mana jawabannya _essay _semua!"

"Resiko... resiko..."

"Cih, sialan! Baiklah!"

_-You're My Angel!-_

_Hari ketujuh_

Aku menatap arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam sembilan lewat.

"Cepatlah datang..." gumamku sambil menggigit bibirku khawatir. Siapa tahu saja kalau ia hanya main-main dengan janjinya?

Oh iya, kini aku sedang menunggu di sebuah halte umum di Konoha, yang kini banyak dikunjungi oleh berbagai pejalan kaki yang ingin bersantai sejenak atau hanya sekedar berolahraga karena di sudut tempat ini terdapat sebuah taman yang bagus. Biasanya, aku ke taman itu setiap hari Minggu untuk... melihat-lihat tubuh atletis para lelaki yang sedang berlari di sana—walau tak jarang kudapatkan seorang kakek-nenek yang berusaha berlari dengan sekuat tenaga namun apa daya kakinya hanya mampu berlari dengan kecepatan minimal antara lima sampai sepuluh kilometer per jam.

Mengenai lelaki itu—Akasuna no Sasori—ia semakin banyak digemari oleh para kaum hawa dan populer dengan cepat karena ketampanannya itu. Bahkan kepopulernya kini mengalahkan Sasuke—si idola _Konoha High School _yang kumaksud itu.

Dan... kini aku merasa bangga karena aku telah menjadi pacarnya. Aku mengagumi inisiatifnya yang berniat mengubah penampilannya hanya karena diriku! Bagaimana tidak senang hatiku bila mengetahui hal itu!

Tiba-tiba, seorang perempuan di sebelahku yang sedang asyik bercakap-cakap dengan temannya berkata, "Hei, lelaki itu tampan tapi pakaiannya culun sekali!"

"Hahaha, _kamseupay _kali,"

Eh? Culun? Kamseupay?

.

Jangan bilang kalau itu...

"Sakura-san!"

...Akasuna no Sasori.

.

.

.

Dan yang dikatakan perempuan itu memang benar adanya. Akasuna no Sasori mengenakan kaus berlengan panjang bertuliskan kata '_Hawaii_'—dengan satu buah gambar pohon kelapa—yang membuatnya terlihat konyol. _Hell, _mana ada yang memakai baju bertuliskan '_Hawaii_' pada saat musim dingin? Belum lagi syal berwarna kuning menyolok dan baju panjangnya yang dimasukkan ke dalam _jeans_-nya. Lalu... _Gosh, _ia memakai sepatu pantofel tua! Sungguh klasik gayamu, _dear_. Wajah tampan namun selera _fashion_-nya rendah!

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. _Oops, _mataku kembali terpancang padanya.

Cu-Cukup sudah! Jangan melihat senyumnya terus-terusan!

"Ke-Kenapa kau... berpakaian seperti itu?" tanyaku yang telah kumodifikasikan dari pertanyaan "Kenapa kau berpakaian konyol seperti itu?". Rasanya sangat kasar untuk mengatakannya.

"Ah... ini pilihan Mama," jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus baju itu.

Pantas saja, baju itu terlihat kuno karena pilihan Mamanya! Aku hanya ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"Ummm... ya sudah. Kita mau ke mana nih?" ajakku sambil menengok lingkungan sekitar.

"Taman saja yuk! Kau mau?" tuturnya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Seandainya aku dapat mengubahnya menjadi _up-to-date _dulu...

"Oh iya! Tunggu dulu! Sebelum ke taman..." tukasku tiba-tiba. Lalu, aku menarik tangannya menuju ke sebuah...

...butik terkenal.

"Kau ini... lebih baik jangan dengarkan kata ibumu!" omelku sambil memilihkan baju-baju yang pantas untuknya. Lebih tepatnya, mengobrak-abrik _hanger-hanger _baju hingga suara _hanger-hanger _itu berdentingan dan sukses dipelototi oleh penjaga butik tersebut.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecewa—yang sukses membuat kecepatan debaran hatiku naik lima puluh persen. Oke, fokus dalam memilih baju!

"Maaf, kupikir model seperti inilah yang pantas dipakai oleh seseorang saat kencan..."

"...lagipula, model itu sudah _old-fashioned_! Itu baju ayahmu, ya? Seharusnya kau juga meniru gaya pakaian yang ada di majalah yang kuberikan padamu kemarin!" aku mengambil sebuah _hanger _yang telah digantungi _hoodie jacket _yang biasa dipakai oleh Justin Bieber namun berwarna hitam. Lalu aku berpindah ke bagian kaus.

Akasuna no Sasori masih saja mengikutiku dari belakang sambil berkata, "Maaf, aku belum punya baju-baju yang ada di majalah—"

"—kau 'kan bisa _mix n' match_!" potongku penuh emosi sambil berkutat dengan baju-baju itu.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. "Lagipula... aku senang sekali hari ini."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku balik. Aku mendapatkan sebuah kaus tipis berwarna putih dan pinggirannya berwarna hitam dan bertuliskan '_I'm crazy and I know it_', lalu beralih ke bagian topi. Dan lagi-lagi, ia mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Kau... perhatian sekali."

.

Topi _fedora _berwarna hitam yang kupegang kini jatuh karena mendengar suara itu. Menyadari pelototan penjaga toko yang kian membesar, aku langsung mengambil topi itu dan bertanya padanya, "E-Ekh? Ap-Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau baik sekali memilihkan baju, jaket, dan topi padaku. Bukankah itu yang disebut perhatian?" katanya dengan muka yang lugu.

Aku berani bersumpah—sekali lagi, AKASUNA NO SASORI MANIS SEKALIII!

"Ukh... I-Itu..." aku hanya menutupi mukaku yang merona sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke arah kasir. Ia kembali mengekorku dari belakang, sambil melamun sebentar.

Tiba-tiba suara pelayan toko itu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Semuanya _empat puluh delapan ribu yen._"

.

.

.

_What—the—_? Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!

Kembali aku mengecek dompetku yang kurus kerontang—berusaha mencari uang minimal seratus ribu yen yang terselip—namun hasilnya nihil. Aku—hanya—punya—seribu—yen.

.

BAGAIMANA INI?

.

"I-Ini," Akasuna no Sasori menyerahkan berpuluh lembar uang yang kuperkirakan setebal tiga sentimeter.

"A-Akasuna-san? Ka-Kau... bawa uang sebanyak itu?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Masa sih ia membawa uang sebanyak itu?

"Sebelum ke sini, aku memecahkan celenganku," ceritanya.

"Celengan?" tanyaku memastikan. Ia masih pakai celengan saat semua orang sudah menggunakan kartu ATM?

Akasuna mengangguk. "Iya, celengan. Celengan yang telah kutabung sejak aku masih kecil,"

"Akh! Tidak mungkin...!" gumamku sambil menutup mulutku. "I... Itu 'kan tabunganmu untuk masa depan! Mengapa kau memakainya untuk pakaian ini?"

"Habis bagaimana lagi, tampaknya Sakura-san sangat menyukai baju-baju itu..." pandangannya menerawang ke atas sambil tersenyum.

Kali ini aku tidak mimisan ataupun semacamnya. Aku menatapnya haru. Dia rela... menghabiskan tabungannya... demi membeli barang-barang tidak penting seperti ini?

"Ehem. Ini belanjaannya, Nona," tegur sang pelayan kasir sekaligus _mood crusher_-ku kali ini.

"Ah, iya, terimakasih," mataku kembali menatap Akasuna no Sasori, "Kalau begitu, pakai baju ini!" perintahku dengan tegas.

"E-Eh? Ta-Tapi..." ia menatap pakaian itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Aku menariknya menuju kamar pas untuk mengganti bajunya. "Ayo! Cepat ganti! Sia-sia kalau kau beli namun tak ada gunanya!"

"Tu-Tunggu!"

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatmu berpenampilan beda!"

"Ta-Tapi—"

SREK!

Gorden sukses tertutup dan tertahan oleh Haruno Sakura—diriku sendiri. "Ayo ganti! Atau kukurung kau! Hahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Phiuft, ternyata kau lumayan juga. Hahahaha~!" pujiku saat kami berdua berada di taman. Kami berdua kini sedang berjalan mengelilingi taman yang dipenuhi oleh pahatan-pahatan patung berwarna putih dan aneka tanaman yang cantik itu sambil bergandengan tangan dengan erat.

"Terimakasih, Sakura—"

"—panggil saja Saku-chan." aku menutup bibirnya dengan jari telunjukku lalu makin bergandengan mesra dengannya.

Mukanya kini memerah. _Gosh, how adorable he is!_

"Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Saso-kun." balasnya yang langsung diakhiri dengan tawa bersama.

"Hahahaha... kita duduk di bangku taman itu yuk!" ajakku lagi ke arah tempat duduk yang depannya terdapat sebuah air mancur mini dengan pahatan yang tak kalah indah. Juga banyak burung merpati yang berkeliaran di sana.

"Ayo!" balasnya, lalu kami berdua berlari pelan dan duduk di bangku.

.

,

.

"Air mancurnya bagus, ya..." Sasori memulai percakapan lebih awal. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu membuka mulutku untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Uhm... Sasori-kun... mengenai baju tadi... akan segera kuganti!" aku menutup mataku dengan paksa sambil berteriak.

"Eh? Tidak usah!" jawabnya kikuk.

Aku kembali melebarkan mataku. "Ke-Kenapa? I-Itu 'kan buat masa depanmu! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!"

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula... aku... aku..."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku mulai penasaran.

Ia menggeleng, lagi dan lagi. "Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Intinya, kau tidak usah menggantinya."

Aku menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Serius?"

"Iya, aku serius," ia kembali mengatakan hal itu.

Aku menunduk, berusaha mencari bahan obrolan lagi. "Te... Terima kasih, Sasori."

"He-Hei, mengapa kau yang mengucapkan terima kasih? Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu! Kalau kau tidak menggantikan pakaianku, mungkin aku akan ditertawakan oleh semua orang," ucapnya pelan.

Aku hanya mengiyakan saja. Padahal sebenarnya aku sangat merasa bersalah.

"Kau... kenal aku dari mana? Mengapa kau menyukaiku? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja?" pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi itu langsung kulontarkan dengan spontan. Maafkan aku kalau itu merupakan pertanyaan yang kasar, Sasori, tapi... aku ingin tahu mengapa kau menyukaiku.

"Kau lupa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Ah, wajar saja kalau kau lupa. Kejadian itu terjadi saat kita masih kelas satu SMP." ia kembali melanjutkan, "Waktu itu, aku sangat sendirian, karena sedari kecil aku tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali, juga dijauhi banyak orang. Namun... saat aku beranjak pergi, lalu buku yang kupegang jatuh dan aku tidak menyadarinya, kau—yang waktu itu bersama dengan temanmu—mengambil buku itu dan memanggil namaku yang kaudapat dari tulisan di depan buku itu. Aku sangat senang sekali, karena kau... orang lain yang pertama kali memanggil namaku,"

DEG!

.

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Kini aku ingat pada saat itu.

.

_"Hei, hei! Bukumu jatuh!"_

_"..."_

_"Hei! Kau... umm... Akasuna no Sasori! Ini bukumu!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Astaga, maafkan aku... te-terima kasih telah mengambilkan buku ini..."_

.

"Ma-Maaf. Ingatanku memang buruk," jawabku malu. Ia hanya tersenyum. _Oh, dear, _sampai kapan kau mau membuatku ingin mimisan terus?

Aku kembali merenungkan diriku. Aku beruntung, mempunyai teman yang banyak. Sedangkan ia dijauhi hanya karena fisiknya saja. Duh, aku merasa bahwa aku memang harus menjadi pendampingnya. Ia kesepian selama ini. Hatiku jadi terenyuh mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kau teman pertamaku—"

CUP!

.

.

.

Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Matanya terlihat melebar. Aku berkata, "Bukan teman pertamamu lagi, tapi... kini aku pendamping spesialmu."

.

.

.

Sasori memelukku erat-erat. Aku yang dipeluk merasa kaget. Ternyata dia cowok yang romantis juga.

.

.

.

Ia memelukku. "Terima kasih..."

Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya pada hari itu.

_-You're My Angel!-_

_Hari kedelapan_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke koridor kelasku dengan hati berbunga-berbunga. Menerima kenyataan bahwa kini aku telah berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki tampan.

Dan... mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi pendamping spesialnya! Kalau ia sendirian, maka aku yang akan menopangnya.

Samar-samar, aku melihat beberapa—ah—maksudku segerombolan orang yang kemungkinan besar lebih dari sepuluh orang sedang mengelompok dan sepertinya sedang serius mendatangi sesuatu.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyaku pada salah satu anak perempuan yang sedang ikut berbicara.

Ia menoleh dan menatapku kaget. "He? Kau... Haruno Sakura 'kan?"

"I-Iya, kenapa ya?" apa ini mimpi atau apa aku menjadi terkenal sekarang?

"Teman-teman! Ini dia yang namanya Sakura!" perempuan ini malah berteriak, seakan-akan aku adalah buronan yang siap diterkam masa.

Semua mata tertuju padaku. Mungkin kalimat itu memang ada miripnya dengan sebuah acara _beauty pageant, _namun saat ini bukanlah _timing _yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. _Okay, _sekaligus _timing _yang tidak tepat untuk bercanda.

"Ke... Kenapa sih?" tanyaku risih sekaligus bergidik ngeri. Demi Tuhan, ada apa sih?

Mata mereka tiba-tiba menjadi _puppy eyes_. "Kyaaaa~! Aku bertemu dengan pacar Akasuna no Sasori!" ucap para kaum hawa mengerubutiku.

"K-Kyaaaa~!" aku mengaduh. Sumpah, aku merasa sesak sekali! Hinata, Tenten, Ino, atau siapalah yang berbaik hati padaku, cepat tolong aku!

Dan sepertinya aku berterima kasih atas orang yang mengucapkan kata ini, karena ia telah mengalihkan pandangan orang-orang yang telah mengerubutiku tadi. "Sakura-chan!"

.

.

.

Terdengar suara _bass _yang sangat kukenal. Suara ini akhirnya membuat kepalaku berputar ke arah sumber suara.

.

"E-EKH?" teriakkku kaget.

.

Akasuna no Sasori kembali menjadi culun!

.

.

.

.

.

Lima detik adalah waktu yang kurang—sangat kurang malah—untuk mempercayai semua ini.

Sekali lagi, Akasuna no Sasori kembali menjadi culun!

.

.

.

Beberapa orang yang mengerubutiku pun turut melihat lelaki itu. Karena sadar ia memanggil namaku, mereka akhirnya memberikan jalan keluar bagiku untuk berbicara sebentar dengannya.

Saat aku berjalan ke arah Sasori, banyak orang yang berkerumunan tadi menanyakan "Siapa—lelaki—itu?"

"Akasuna-san... kenapa... kau..." ucapku lemas.

Ia menunduk malu. "Maaf Sakura-chan, aku... dimarahi wali kelasku begitu tahu rambutku dicat merah terang. Akhirnya aku ubah lagi ke warna semula. Lalu... untuk urusan _softlens, _itu agak mengganggu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai kacamataku yang lama saja,"

Banyak desisan yang kudengar dari segerombolan anak-anak tadi. "Ssst... itu pacar Haruno Sakura ya? Bukannya Sasori?"

"Apa Sakura mendua?"

"Idih, Sakura kok mau sih pacaran sama orang culun?"

"Iiih, lelaki itu culun sekali! Kacamata bulat tebal, rambut acak-acakan, dan... masa seragam _gakuran_-nya dimasukkan ke dalam celananya? Sangat culun!"

Tidak tahan diledek seperti itu, akhirnya...

.

"...CO-COWOK CULUN ITU BUKAN PACARKU! IYA, COWOK ITU BUKAN PACARKU! MANA MAU AKU PACARAN DENGAN COWOK CULUN! HINA SEKALI!" umpatku kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar desisan antara murid-murid yang merasa kalah debat—namun kali ini mereka sudah mulai bubar.

Fyuh, syukurlah!

Lalu, aku kembali memutarbalikkan kepalaku ke arah Sasori, lalu—

.

—aku mendapati kepalanya yang menuduk ke bawah, seakan-akan ia tidak mau melihatku lagi.

"Sa... Sasori-kun..." aku berjalan ke arahnya. A-Apa aku tadi melakukan sebuah kesalahan, sehingga ia seperti ini?

Ia menggeleng seraya memegang dadanya. Ia tampak terlihat sesak. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus ke kelas," lalu ia berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

"Sa-Sasori!" teriakku sambil mengejarnya, namun aku berhenti tiba-tiba karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Sasori, aku salah apa padamu? Dan... kau kenapa?

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hey, _tampaknya kau sedih sekali, _girl_." tegur Ino—yang juga teman sebangkuku—sambil mengikat rambutnya.

Aku duduk termenung menatap papan tulis yang masih kosong. Memang bel masuk sudah berbunyi, namun guru pengajar kami belum datang. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana riuhnya kelas kami saat ini.

"Iya. Kurasa... aku sudah menyakiti hati Sasori." aku kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku ke meja.

Ino menatapku sebal. "Tentu saja, bodoh!"

.

"Eh? Kau melihatnya?" tanyaku dan menegakkan dudukku.

"Iya! Tadi kau berteriak keras, sehingga aku melihatmu!" Ino kali ini terlihat marah.

"Ta-Tapi... kesalahan apa yang kulakukan?" ucapku tidak sadar. Aku tidak tahu tadi aku bicara apa sehingga Sasori terlihat membenciku!

"Sakura..." suara Ino mulai menggeram, "Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Ingat-ingat kata-katamu sewaktu kau sedang di luar tadi!"

Kata-kataku tadi... yang menyakiti Sasori...

_"Hei, ada apa?" _kurasa kalimat ini bukanlah kalimat yang menyakiti hati Sasori.

_"Akasuna-san... kenapa... kau..." _oke, ini tidak masuk akal. Bukan ini kalimatnya.

_"...CO-COWOK CULUN ITU BUKAN PACARKU! IYA, COWOK ITU BUKAN PACARKU! MANA MAU AKU PACARAN DENGAN COWOK CULUN! HINA SEKALI!"_

DEG!

"..." tubuhku bergetar ketika mengatakannya.

Kurasa... aku memang telah melakukan hal yang fatal.

.

Satu kalimat yang akhirnya menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sasori.

.

"...sudah sadar?" tegur Ino sambil menatapku tajam.

"...sudah..." jawabku pelan.

.

"Hufff... Sakura... apa yang kau lakukan jikalau aku menyangkalmu seperti itu di depan semua orang?" Ino bertanya.

Aku menunduk menyesal. "Menjauhimu..."

.

"Tuh 'kan," Ino kembali menyambungnya, "Pada dasarnya kau memang egois."

Aku menggumam kesal. Memang sih, aku memang bersalah, tapi tidak usah mengataiku sedalam itu 'kan? Oke, oke, maaf. Memang sudah seharusnya aku menerima ganjaran seperti ini.

"I-Ino, apa sikapku tadi... masih bisa termaafkan?" tanyaku dengan tubuh yang menggigil hebat karena gugup.

Ia hanya memandang lurus pada papan tulis. "Itu tergantung dari Sasori-nya sendiri. Hak dia untuk memaafkanmu atau tidak."

Aku hanya menunduk pelan seraya mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Merutuki diriku yang sungguh bodoh ini.

Aku memang munafik. Aku hanya melihat seseorang dari penampilannya.

Kami-sama... apa Sasori-kun mau memaafkanku?"

_-You're My Angel!-_

"Eh? Sudah tidak ada?" tanyaku pada seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang piket membersihkan kelas saat pulang sekolah.

"Iya. Tadi, saat pertengahan jam pelajaran, orangtuanya datang ke sini lalu meminta izin agar Sasori pulang lebih dulu," jawabnya dengan muka yang polos.

Aku menurunkan kedua alisku tanda kecewa. "Hhh... terima kasih, ya."

Lalu aku beranjak pergi dari koridor yang mulai menyepi. Mataku menatap kakiku yang bergantian melangkah ke depan dengan kosong.

Otakku terus saja mengintimidasiku dengan sebuah kata yang menyakitkan: _bodoh_.

Ah, aku betul-betul bodoh. Sekarang, soalnya jadi serumit ini. Lagipula, ada apa dengan Sasori? Kenapa ia pulang lebih awal?

Pasti ini semua karena aku. Aku memang betul-betul _bodoh_. _Sangat-sangat bodoh_.

Namun, niatku untuk meminta maaf pun tak mungkin lupus begitu saja. Beruntung aku memiliki nomor HP-nya. Langsung saja, aku membuka HP-ku dan ibu jariku dengan lincah mencoba merangkaikan sebuah kalimat maaf yang tidak menyakitinya. Ya, semoga.

_To: Sasori_

_Sasori, aku betul-betul minta maaf atas tadi. Maaf, ternyata aku belum bisa mengubah kebiasaanku dalam memandang seseorang. Yah, aku adalah perempuan bodoh, memalukan, dan... kekanak-kanakan._

_Namun, tentang aku mulai menyukaimu, aku betul-betul tidak bohong—sumpah! Entah sejak kapan aku menyukaimu yang terlihat kesepian itu... dan mulai saat itu, aku berpikir akan selalu mendampingimu... maafkan aku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim telah berganti menjadi musim semi.

Semua murid berhambur menuju ke belakang taman sekolah untuk melihat-lihat mekarnya bunga sakura atau yang biasa disebut dengan _hanami_.

Sedangkan aku? Ya, diriku yang menyedihkan ini tidak tertarik untuk ikut ke taman belakang sekolah. Selain karena teman-temanku ingin melihatnya bersama pacar mereka, aku memikirkan keadaan lelaki yang entah sejak kapan kusukai itu.

Ya, semenjak pergantian tahun ajaran, ia tidak pernah lagi kelihatan di sini. Dan—yang paling parahnya lagi—aku membanting HP-ku saking kesalnya pada diriku sendiri hingga HP itu rusak. Yah, memang masih bisa diperbaiki sih, namun aku masih enggan menyalakannya. Aku masih merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri.

Sasori, kamu ada di mana? Apa kamu pindah sekolah? Apa...

.

.

.

"Haruno," panggil seseorang dari depan pintu kelasku. Saat itu, aku memang sendirian di kelas sambil menatap ke arah jendela, di mana anak-anak sedang menggelar tikar lalu makan dan minum sambil menatap mekarnya bunga sakura.

"Ya—" mataku membulat saat melihatnya. "—Uchiha Sasuke?"

.

Ia memasuki kelasku lalu berkata, "Kau tidak melayat pacarmu?"

"Pa-Pacar? Melayat?" tanyaku bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Hn. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari kepala sekolah bahwa Sasori, pacarmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Napasku begitu sesak karena sulit mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Hahh... hahh... hahh..." napasku tersengal-sengal sambil menumpukan badanku pada sebuah dinding rumah yang terlihat sederhana.

"Di sini... tempatnya... hahh... hahh..." aku mencoba mengatur degup jantungku. Aku... belum siap menerima semua ini. Tidak... tidak bisa...

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan kakiku menyusuri rumah beralaskan kayu itu dengan hati-hati. Rumah itu sangatlah gelap—bahkan aku sampai tidak percaya bahwa inilah tempat yang dimaksud. Sumpah, untuk ukuran standar, rumah ini sangat tidak layak huni, karena bagian ruang tamunya sangat kotor dan berdebu.

Aku tersadar saat ada sebuah ruangan yang terang benderang dari pojok kiri. Kupikir, pasti ia di sana.

Segera aku berlari, dan...

.

.

.

...lututku nyaris lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Akasuna no Sasori sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, kamu siapa ya?" tanya seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk berlutut di depan jenazah Sasori yang ditutup dengan selimut dengan lembut.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Sa-Saya temannya Sasori..."

"Ah, kau teman satu-satunya Sasori yang sering dibicarakan oleh Sasori?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Dua hal yang kusadari, matanya terlihat membengkak karena mungkin kebanyakan menangis. Dan satu lagi... perempuan ini menyadari bahwa Sasori tidak memiliki teman satu pun. Plus... Sasori menceritakan tentang aku dengan perempuan ini?

"Ah, maaf, silahkan duduk sini. Saya adalah ibu Sasori," ucapnya sambil menyeka tangisnya lalu menepuk-nepuk sebelahnya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan—sesekali melirik tubuh Sasori yang tidak bernyawa itu—menuju samping ibu Sasori.

"Bibi... bisa jelaskan mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanyaku mencoba menahan tangis. Tidak, tubuhku tidak sanggup lagi menatap jenazah Sasori yang telah terbalut itu.

Ia menarik napas untuk mencoba menguatkan dirinya. "Begini, sebenarnya Sasori adalah anak yang sudah memiliki penyakit jantung sejak ia lahir,"

.

Mataku melebar.

.

"Ia memang anak yang lemah, sehingga ia dikucilkan oleh banyak orang. Ayahnya meninggalkannya saat ia masih belia, ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sasori berpenyakitan. Ia memang pemalu dan penyendiri. Ia mencoba bertahan untuk bersekolah dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu. Tapi, ketika sebulan yang lalu, wajahnya yang semula selalu lesu telah berubah menjadi ceria. Ia bercerita bahwa ia telah mempunyai seorang teman sekaligus pacar pertamanya," wajahnya mulai tersenyum bahagia.

Aku menatapnya penuh dalam. "Namun, saat kontrol ke rumah sakit... dokternya berkata bahwa hidupnya dipastikan tidak akan bertahan lama lagi... hingga akhirnya, ia berakhir seperti ini."

.

Sudah. Cukup. Mataku kini tak dapat membendung air mata. Hingga akhirnya, aku menangis di pundak ibunda Sasori.

"Hiks... huaaaa! Uh... uh... hiks..." jeritku. Ya, ini semua karenaku. Aku memang bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh...

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku dengan jalan yang diseret-seret. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemah.

PRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja HP-ku terjatuh dari kantung rokku. Spontan aku mengambilnya, lalu menyalakannya. Sudah lama aku tidak menyalakannya.

Saat menyalakannya, banyak sekali notifikasi dari Ino dan Hinata, juga SMS dari Sasori.

SMS... apa ia membalasnya?

.

Dengan cepat aku membuka notifikasi _email_ itu. Mataku benar-benar melebar saat membacanya.

_From: Sasori_

_Maaf Sakura, aku baru bisa membalasnya beberapa hari kemudian. Aku sedang menjalani kontrol di rumah sakit._

_Umm... maaf selama ini kalau aku selalu merahasiakannya, tapi... sebenarnya aku ini orang yang memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan sejak lahir. Hal inilah yang membuatku dikucilkan. Namun, saat engkau hadir dalam hidupku... entah mengapa tiap detik-detik terakhir dalam hidupku ini terasa berguna._

_Lalu, aku sengaja mengajakmu kencan, karena itu pasti sudah yang terakhir kalinya. Dokter memvonisku bahwa hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Maaf kalau membuat hatimu terluka, namun... sejujurnya aku ingin sekali membuat setidaknya satu kenangan yang kurangkai bersamamu. Aku bahkan sangat senang saat kau memberikan ciuman pertamaku padaku. Terima kasih..._

_Ah, soal kau yang berteriak itu, aku tidak mempersalahkannya. Justru seharusnya aku yang mempertahankan penampilanku._

_Dan kalimat yang terakhir ini, aku ingin mengucapkan bahwa aku juga sangat menyukaimu. Saat kau bilang kau akan menjadi pendampingku, aku sangat senang sekali. Dan saat itu, sampai selama-lamanya... kau adalah malaikatku._

.

.

.

Badanku mulai terjatuh ke bawah saking lemasnya.

"Uh, Sasori... Sasori... Sasori..." aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Dengan perasaan apa ia sabar menghadapiku?

Dengan perasaan apa ia mau menyayangiku?

Dengan perasaan apa ia mati-matian menjaga kelemahannya itu?

Dan... dengan apa kubalas semua hutang budiku padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke langit. Aku telah memutuskan jawaban terbaikku.

.

"Aku juga akan terus setia kepadamu... karena aku adalah malaikatmu..."

.

.

.

_Ya, karena aku akan selalu mendampingimu. Mencintaimu, selalu setia kepadamu. Karena aku adalah malaikatmu._

.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Um, makasih buat yang udah mau baca :') author sangat senang sekali, karena fic ini terinspirasi dari karya Nakahara An yang berjudul sama... ya, author sangatsangatsangat menyukai karyanya yang selalu unik dan bisa membuat terharu. Aku sangat menyukai karya-karyanya! Arigatou, Nakahara-sensei! Fic ini juga sebenarnya sudah lama, namun karena masih fokus sama fict lain makanya ini juga gak selesai-selesai... mudah-mudahan hasilnya bagus ya ^_^

Pujian? Saran? Silahkan di kotak review minna :) sekali lagi, terima kasih yaaa... Maaf kalau terdapat banyak kekurangan, namun setidaknya saja author akan terus berusaha!

**Cha2luvGaGa**


End file.
